


Kids These Days

by hunterangelblog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterangelblog/pseuds/hunterangelblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts the sub into the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

The next time Dean saw Cas, his body moved before his mind had time to catch up. Instead of the normal hug that included shoulders and the tops of chests making contact, with a few perfunctory back smacks, he had wound his arms around the smaller man in a configuration that was much more interesting.   
Dean's left arm had pulled Cas in and was now resting comfy and cosy directly where back curved into lower regions. And even though there were no round hips involved, his forearm still fit perfectly with his hand resting on trim muscles.

Dean's other arm had found a way to drape over the top of Cas' shoulder, which was completely innocent accept for the fact that his his fingers were currently brushing through soft, messy hair. He also happened to have moved his angel's face to rest in the sweet spot between shoulder and neck. That perfect little dip. So even as he felt Castiel' body hesitate, Dean also felt the angel's breathing speed up against his neck. And didn't that send a small thrill through his body. The body that was currently pressed chest to chest and with a lean, slim belly against his more squishy one, which had always loved pie more than anything, and hips that fit together just right in his eye.

A deep, inquiring voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello Dean?"  
Dean loved Cas here, tucked away in his arms, but he hated the questioning tone in his voice. So he let Cas untuck himself just a bit and looked at him. As soon as blue eyes locked with green, his breath caught.  
"Heya Cas"  
There was a nervous shift in the body he was currently wrapped around.   
"What are you doing?" Blue eyes looked to his for answers and Dean's mouth moved the same way his body had to get him into this trouble in the first place, giving an answer before filtering.  
"It's what the kids these days call a hug"  
Cas hummed in the back of his throat at that explination but he also got with the program, which Dean found he liked.  
Cas grasped him and somehow found a way to get closer, shuffling his feet a bit so that their thighs were slotted in a way that just made more sense. That wonderful straddle that allows contact for every part of the body. Dean found himself gripped tightly, with Cas' hands splayed on his back and starting to gently rub small circles that melted Dean a bit more.  
He felt more than heard Cas speak.  
"I like this hug the kids are doing"  
Dean did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
